


Flirty Stumbles

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Flirty Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lancemas2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soccer Player Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirty keith, journalist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has a bumpy start in the morning. An unexpected encounter at the coffee shop changes the course of his day.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	Flirty Stumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Lancemas / Lance Positivity Week day 2 — Coffee Shop! Featuring a Flirty Soccer Captain Keith and Flustered Journalist Lance ( •̀ㅁ•́)✧
> 
> It's no secret that my heart belongs to Soccer Keith. The combination with Journalist Lance is one I've wanted to explore for a fluffy romcom all year — so naturally, the first time I do is just a random drabble (；´∀｀) but I have a bunch of shenanigans for fic with the concept, so maybe I will get to it eventually. For now, here's this fluffy little drabble ヽ(^ヮ^)ノ

The morning hadn’t started so ideally.

Lance stumbled all over the place while preparing for the day. Feeling so groggy, he badly needed more caffeine for class. He was waiting for the switch to flip.

A handsome face greeted him at the coffee shop. Lance smiled sleepily, relying on autopilot to place his order.

There was _something_ about the red shirt underneath the apron uniform. Those biceps were distracting. What was this familiar feeling?

The barista turned. Lance was met with black hair in a ponytail. _A ponytail he’d know anywhere_. And right there on the guy’s shoulder blades, in bold white letters, was a name. The number 10, covered beneath the apron.

Everything clicked into place. Lance gasped.

The barista turned again, the finished drink in his hands.

“ _Keith Kogane_.” Lance’s voice was a lot breathier than intended. “ _Captain of the soccer team_.”

“Yes.” Keith’s lips quirked up in amusement. “And you’re _Lance from the school paper_.”

“You know me?!”

“I sure do. Hard to forget _a cute journalist_ who’s all professional with your teammates and opponents, then gets all bubbly the moment he talks _to you_.” He leaned forward slightly. “I still remember when you asked me _what it feels like to put on the captain’s armband before every game_. That was cute.”

“Well, yeah! It’s an _interesting question_!” Lance couldn’t come up with a witty response to disprove _cute and bubbly_. Keith’s presence just had that effect on him. “Do you always wear _your jersey_ to the coffee shop?”

“I’m wearing my jersey?” Keith glanced down at his chest and sleeves. “Guess I am. I _thought_ something was off when I got ready earlier. Wouldn’t be surprised if I’d put on my cleats, too.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Glad to know I’m not the only one here with an off-track morning.”

“Off-track morning, huh?” Keith reached for the little box on the counter. “I’ll better give you some extra chocolate to make it sweeter, then.”

He put the choco and a biscuit on the lid of the cup, then handed it to Lance.

“That’s really, really sweet, thank you.” Lance took the cup—and made another rather embarrassing noise. “You wrote my name on the cup! That’s like an autograph!”

Keith chuckled. His eyes twinkled. “Silly me, I forgot the most important part.”

Lance watched as Keith took the pen and started scribbling on a napkin.

He gasped again. “Is that—”

“My number. Yup.” Keith handed him the napkin. His lopsided smile: always the perfect mix of handsome and cute. “Call me, text me, whichever you’re comfortable with. Come say hi the next time you watch soccer practice, okay? I’d love to chat when I don’t have to serve coffee. I’m more in my element out there on the field.”

“Okay,” Lance breathed. “Have a nice day, Keith.”

“You too, Lance. See you later.”

Lance left the coffee shop, not believing what had just happened. The butterflies in his stomach brought a spring to his step the whole walk to the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
